Smile
by my black crimson rose
Summary: Max Tate grew up smiling, it was how he dealt with his problems. Like every teenager, he had problems... but he never really dealt with them. So, he forms a 'bucket list' of all the things that he wanted to do before death. M/M. BL
1. Chapter 1

**Smile**

It's funny what high school does to a person; from making it the best years of your life, or downright the worst of it. For me, it was a mixture, I would always wake up and put this big fake smile on my face and go about my life acting like nothing bothered me, I've been doing it for eight years so it was pretty much burned into my personality.

I have many friends, most of them are girls, and I think it's because they think I'm gay- and not the kind of gay that Kai and Tala are. No, 'I'm the sweet and caring kind', and I quote, "look girlish, so you're no harm at all." I'm every girl's best friend, and I hate it. For a straight guy like me, it was a real stab at my… well, my everything. That is in till Bryan (local slut- he'll fuck anything with a hole, but his favorite seems to be his best friend, who is taken, Tala) mentioned something about looking into the same sex.

Now, I haven't given up on the female sex just yet, but there has been this one guy that caught my eye for a few years now. Michael Parker, just above medium height, auburn hair covered normally in a baseball cap, Capitan of the baseball team, senior, in both my grade 12 English and gym class, and let me tell you he's straighter than a wooden ruler (because you know, those plastic and metal ones can be bent).

At this very moment I was sitting behind my 'man crush' in our shared English university grade 12 course, and why am I in this course even though I am a year younger you may be asking… well that's simple, I've always been good at English and I plan to pursue it even after High School, as a journalist.

But lately, after Bryan made that faithful comment, I can't seem to pay attention to anything else when he's around. Maybe it's because every once in while I would catch him glancing back at me, with this glint in his eyes, or maybe it's because of the smell of his after shave and cologne. If I was a woman I would swoon, but luckily I'm not- and I wouldn't swoon over someone like Michael Parker anyways!

Of course it wouldn't be in till later when I would find out what he would actually want from me. But in till then let's leave us to our girlish fantasy; the one where it's all 'I love you's and rainbows. So I'll take you to where our true story begins after English and half way during lunch.

It was a sunny day in the middle of September, the weather was warm, and the people were loud. I sat with my usual crew; Tyson, Daichi, Ray, Hillary, Kenny, Mariah, Miriam, a bunch of other girls that I can't remember the names of at this moment. Kai and the Russian's even joined us that day. So most of the time spent was laughing at Brian and his flirting; and then trying to look anywhere but at Kai and Tala as they sucked face for the billionth time that lunch period.

At this moment I was squished between Mariah and Miriam as I listened to them gush about how hot the school's guys where. "Do you see that one there?" Mariah exclaimed pointing to some sport playing idiot in the center of the lunch room. Miriam nodded, her eyes not leaving the boy. "Well I heard from Janet that he's a great kisser!" Mariah gushed hugging the closed thing to her, and that would happen to be me.

Now I'm all for the boobs being molded around my face and head, but I was trying to eat here… and not some cleavage. And the sad part is, this is about the only amount of action I'll be getting from any chicks… ever.

"Mariah, let Max go!" Miriam voiced over the laughing Russians that were staring at me and my sandwich of girls. Damn them and their abilities of knowing all my damned secrets.

The funny thing with my group of friends was that we all came from different walks of life, the Russians where… or course Russian; Ray, and Mariah, came from another group of close friends that they dubbed themselves 'white tigers' (something about living in the same village with the spirit animal of a white tiger or something); there was the rich kid (Kai), the poor kid (Daichi), the American (yours truly), and the computer geek (Kenny, and his trusted computer Dizzy—the damn computer could talk! How odd is that?)… We're a pretty full bunch, hardly any room to sit us all at the same time at this table—and a lot of 'us' still aren't even here!

It's never normally this full, the girls normally gossip near my person in the halls—but with the presence of Tala, and Kai (the pretty boys) the girls seemed to flock, none bothered by the fact that they were taken and homosexual. Brian was certainly having his fun though; I guess that was all that mattered in the end.

The gang laughed, the cafeteria had grown used to the loud noise long ago, I wasn't curtain what they were laughing at. Was it me? Was it just the situation in general? I grin wider, because that's what I did, I smiled. I let out a small laugh as the smile grew larger, just grin and bear it.

Have you ever gotten the feeling that you we're being laughed at… not with? Well you get so used to the feeling that you can no longer tell the difference. This is silly, why am I even complaining about my problems? They aren't even bad to begin with! That's the thing with problems, everyone has them, but a lot of the times they aren't even bad. If I compare my problems to… let's say Tala, I have nothing to complain about.

It's just… sometimes people get sick and tired of just grin and baring it, but not me. No, I won't have people deal with my problems—it just wasn't how I 'rolled'. I'm the type of kid that would gladly help others with their problems, but when it comes to my own… well let's just say that I haven't gotten to those yet.

It wasn't much later in the day, nearing late evening, when I came up with a plan. A bucket list of sorts… no, scratch that, it was a bucket list. It had the name and everything. Mom and Dad where shouting downstairs; Mom had to go back to America for work. She's only been back for three weeks… but, I guess that's what you get for being the son of an important scientist.

In my bedroom I sat, my turtle was off being a turtle somewhere under my bed (it's around this time of night were I just let him out of his tank to stretch his legs), he loves my bed. Well, I love it too for that matter. Anyways, I digress. From my spot bent over the lined paper on my desk my brain is pouring out things.

_Stick up for myself._

_Lose my first kiss._

_Lose my virginity._

_Graduate High school. _

_Tell everyone of my Bisexuality. _

Whoever said the first couple of one's had to be hard? A list that could grow as time went on, to add harder and more important challenges. That was a bucket list; a list of all the stuff you wanted to do before you kicked the bucket. If anyone were to find this now they might just think I was contemplating suicide. I'm not. These are just some of the things that have been bothering me for a long… long time.

The tips of the blanket that touched the floor swayed as the little turtle poked his head out from under the bed. "Hey buddy, having fun?" I inquired kneeling to pick the turtle from the floor. His name is Draciel; a little black and grey turtle. Every so often I paint designs on his shell in non-toxic purple paint.

The turtle just stared at me. "That's what I thought, here, I have your supper ready," I smiled at the reptile as I placed him back into the glass tank beside the large pile of green. The little turtle dug in as soon as his stubby little feet met the bottom. I love turtles.

_Get a friend for Draciel._


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Black Crimson Rose says:: most italics are used to not only for thoughts, and the 'bucket list' but also as page breaks for different scenes... so if it kinda just cuts off the next paragraph you know why...**_

_**Don't be afraid to leave reviews, I love them, they make me feel good and want to type quicker so I'm not the only one enjoying this story. :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

"Come on Max hit the ball!"

Have I ever told you that I suck at baseball? It's funny; my first boy-crush is on a guy who's the captain of the damn sport, and chucking the damn balls at me at that same time. One more out and then we would be back on the field, everything rested on me… the worst hitter in my gym class.

"Come on Max, don't get out!"

Thanks guys, really, those words really help. I rolled my eyes. The grip on the bat tightened as my hands grew slick with sweat. Kai's going to kill me. Kai was a power house hitter, always after me in the line up so 'he could clean up my mess', or that's what the rest of the team that I was placed on said. Kai would just shrug and pull a 'whatever'… but he would still kill me for not letting him get up to bat.

Michael tossed the ball in his hand teasingly, "I won't throw too fast, how's that?" he grinned adjusting his cap with the other hand. I nod; I'm going to die.

_Hit a home run._

Kai shook his head, water droplets slashed against my face as we traveled to our lockers. "Sorry Kai," I say for the thousandth time after striking out.

The two-toned haired boy shrugs, "it's fine Max." Almost as if an afterthought he added, "What are you even doing taking gym? You can't hit a baseball, you're too small to play football and basketball, and you have hardly any hand-eye coordination to play tennis—look Max, if you don't work on one of these sports you'll never be able to pass."

As much as those words stung, they were true—for the most part. No one would pass me the ball in football because of my small size, basketball was the same. I sucked at baseball and tennis with the whole swinging at flying balls coming at you at record breaking speeds… I sucked. It's only a month into the new school year and I'm already failing a class.

I grinned, "I donno," I replied sheepishly. Kai rolled his eyes, shaking his damp hair at my answer. He was never one to pry into unimportant matters. "I'll see you at lunch buddy," I voiced to him giving the older boy a small wave as I separated from him to my locker.

"Hn," was the only thing he said as he continued his way to his own locker.

_Understand Kai speak._

That last add on would take much longer than all the others, I would hope anyways. The senior English teacher spoke in front of the class, something I really should have been listening too but couldn't keep my eyes off the back of Michael's neck. His auburn hair was damp from the shower he must have taken at the end of gym, he didn't smell like sweat. "-you will pair off to complete this assignment," the teacher finished his teaching.

No way, maybe… maybe today was my day to finally pair up with him! I bit my lip as a shaken hand slowly started to reach out towards the brunette. "Michael, wanna be partners?" God damn it Eddy! I sigh as Michael left his seat to sit further ahead. Urg, so close! Forehead met desk as I quietly started to insult myself for not getting to him first.

"Do you have a partner? Max right?" I squinted up at the female, oh dear, a popular. I nodded, a large grin worming its way on my face.

"Yup, I'm Max. And no…" I smiled weakly.

The blonde pulled up a desk, "Kate," she smiled sitting.

At the moment I never realized how much I hated that girl. At that moment in time I hoped that the glances that Michael Parker was throwing me was what was in my dreams. Admiration and love was what I hoped those eyes looked at me with. A small part of me hoped; the rest shook its head at my childish hopes and dreams.

Kate became my partner in this English assignment. An assignment that I knew I would mostly complete by myself. When the bell rang I gathered my books, and pens. I was disappointed, disheartened. I was so close, yet so far away from talking with him. That's all I really want, just to talk to Michael Parker—maybe if I got that out of my system, then I'll be able to move on… you know?

"Hey, blondie!" the speaker placed a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around on my heels. I tilted my head back to get a better look at my captor. I couldn't believe my luck. The very boy that's been haunting my very thoughts was speaking to me. "It's Max right?"

I open my mouth to speak, vocal cords slack, and no words able to form in my head so I settled with a nod.

His hand left my shoulder to lay limply at his side. "So, you're paired up with Kate…" he trailed off, glancing over his shoulder every so often, "what did she tell you?"

I sighed, I knew it, this was all about the popular girl. I bet he had a crush on her. Long legs, butt and breasts… all what guys went for. Guess it doesn't surprise me all that much that he would be into her. "What her favorite makeup brand was, what colors she liked… I honestly stopped listening when she started to go into detail about what clothing brands she liked and the difference in those and the competitions," I was still talking to him, about all the wrong things, but beggars can't be choosers now can they?

Michael raised a brow, "did she mention me at all?" he inquired.

And there was the question. I shook my head, "nope," I stated. If the girl would have mentioned anything about the baseball captain I would know. The frown that drew his lips down crushed my heart, and this is why you don't fall for a straight boy Max. The senior looked like a kicked puppy; I had to do **something **to get him to smile again… "But, I could always be wrong. Like I said I stopped listening at the clothes part—she might have mentioned you," the smile was back.

"Uh… would you do something for me?" he questioned out of silence. My heart was in my throat, _anything_, I was tempted to say. The word was on the tip of my tongue as blood pumped quickly through my body at the increased speed of my heart.

"What?" still a one word answer, but this one didn't make me seem so fallen for him. Because you know… I'm not in love with Michael Parker—it's just a longing, you know like what all people get when you know you can't have something but it only makes you want that thing oh so much more. This was that same situation; and I know it would always linger, because there was no way in all the seven levels of hell that I was going to get Michael Parker.

The blush crept up his neck and to his cheeks, I didn't realize that jock's blushed too, as he formed the words on his tongue, "can you throw in a good word about me to Kate?" I sighed, of course, what higher power would make him confess feelings, that he didn't have for me, in the middle of the hall so we can go off skipping a happy, golly little gay tune before sucking face in front of all the cheerleaders?

"Yeah… yeah, I'll see what I can do, okay?" force that smile to widen Maxie boy, you're not in your room yet. Michael smiled, nodding his thanks. I don't know what it is with guys and their silent need for communication, I mean, yeah I'm a guy too but I never understood this.

Today was just not shaping out to be a good day, I had thought as I sat with my friends at our normal lunch table, a sandwich loaded with tons of mustard in hand as I listened to Tyson's latest fail. "Max, little buddy—" Tyson had drawled, trying to gain a few words of advice from me, but really, I can only bullshit for so many years, and days on end. I smiled, giving him a small shrug as I went back to my lunch.

_Bring an extra sandwich to school… Tyson keeps eating my other half._

I'm not sure how I went from calm, smiling, hair flopping in face Max to red faced, angry, and swearing Max. I came up to a quick list of things that caused my sudden and very 'out of character' act that I'm performing this very moment…

It could be from the departure of my mother this morning, striking out in baseball, in which lead Kai to start questioning me and my abilities, the whole Michael Parker situation in English class and the hall, Tyson stealing the last half of my sandwich, and the overall fact that I was sick and tired of playing the role of the nice little gay boy.

For those just tuning in, I'm not gay! If you were to claim I was anything, please use the term 'Bisexual' to describe it. Please and thank you. Anyways, about the whole red faced, angry and swearing.

You know in movies were time seemed like it just stops when the main character finally lets out a huge tongue lashing, oh no no. I was not lucky enough to have a short pause to think about what was pouring out of my mouth, not able to watch in detail at the shocked expressions of the student body; I was only concentrated on Tyson's face. His mouth hung open, the stolen sandwich chewed and lay disgustingly in his mouth, eye bugged eyed. "You're so fucking stupid!" I shouted pushing my chair back, back to them before turning sharply. I wasn't quiet done with them. "Have any of you once thought anything about me? What, do you think I'm Mr. Fucking Perfect or something? Not once have you guys shut your mouth and asked me anything—you just assume! Well you know what? FUCK YOU!"

This was the time were the whole brain-to-mouth filter still was working. I never swear, and this was leaving a bad taste in my mouth and was making me look horrible in front of my peers. I shook my head, in an effort to calm myself, "I thought you guys were my friends…" I whispered before finally turning tail.

I feel like washing this vulgarity from my mouth with soap… liquid soap.

At least I can cross out one thing off my list…

_Stick up for myself._


	3. Chapter 3

**Smile**

Once upon a time there was a little blonde boy; he had a mother and father, a turtle, a nice family home. This boy constantly smiled, he had friends his 'mommy', and a 'daddy' was still happily married. And that was when 'mommy' started working overseas, 'daddy' and little blonde boy stayed at home.

At that age little blonde boy thought that Mommy left because he had went to play with his friends and not stayed home with his mom. He was seven when she left, and I was seven when I began to live by my moto.

Smile, no one will know you're hurting. Ever since that day that Dad and I watched her plane take off I stopped crying and started smiling.

Spencer sat beside me on the bench, "everyone has problems Max, but it's our job as people to deal with these problems. Take it from me, holding all the shit in doesn't do you or anyone else any good." This coming from Spencer meant a lot; the Russians were from a bad and bloody past, growing up in a bad orphanage (they called it the abbey), being trained for military use (some type of experiment that they had going on), moving to a new country and dealing with his not-so-sane friends.

"My problems aren't even bad, they're just—urgh, I don't know!"

"They're just problems, I understand Max, but you can't keep on smiling or you'll blow up on your friends again." Spencer was like my mother away from mom's, without of course the parts. He was the one that looker after his friends; cooked (he enjoyed it), cleaned (he was the only one who was bothered by the mess normally), kicked their butts when they faked being sick… I wish I still had that. I could skip and my parents wouldn't even know it.

"What do I do Spencer?" I groaned running a hand though my hair. I couldn't face them, my friends that I just yelled at, not after that bombshell that I just dropped. Spencer sighed leaning back, leg crossed over leg.

I bet they all thought I got mad at Tyson over a sandwich.

Spencer's large hand clasped my shoulder, "come on, you can sit with us," he told me pulling me along as he moved back into the cafeteria. Tyson and the groups watched as the Russian and I passed by their table and to the back where the rest of the group sat.

"Maxie," Bryan called waving me towards his side of the table when the both of us neared. A can of pop was placed in my hand while I was pushed in to the seat.

It was like the feeling of coming home, well a happy, full home filled with laughter and tom foolery. As I sat, the conversation that the group was having continued, and I felt as if I understood it. It felt like I was included. It felt nice. The early memory of the disappointment I felt in Gym and English dissolved.

"We need to do something, you know as a group, to welcome Maxie boy to the group," Brian grinned squeezing the back of my neck.

"Like what?" I laughed. It felt good. These guys were going to go out of their way to make me feel important. Wow.

"That'll be a surprise Maxie boy~" Tala chuckled, feral grin on his lips, creepy, but normal Tala behavior here. As creepy as I found it, it would be even weirder if he didn't do it… you know what I mean?

Kai rolled his shoulders, the cracked loudly as he leaning over the table, "what happened in English?" he questioned. He knew; damn him, he could read me like an open book!

"Just got a group assignment and Kate Sims chose me as a partner," Brian grinned, I already knew what was on his thoughts ("she has a nice rack"), "she ended up going on this huge rant about girly clothes, makeup and stupid stuff like that while M—" I paused, Kai's smirk widened as I faked a cough. My little fascination was not to be known, nope, I will carry it to my grave!

"While what?" Kai smirked crossing his arms, damn him… damn them all and their grins! Speaking about the Russians' grins, they leaned closer to the small blonde, the blonde being me. It's times like these that I wish someone else was narrating so I didn't have to say all these 'me's and 'I's… it makes it less personal, you know, so I would be less likely to cave and tell them my deepest, darkest secret.

"…while Michael Parker made googly eyes at her…" I muttered under my breath. Damn it, I can't keep a secret! This isn't fare!

Ian leaned over the table, "I didn't catch that, what was that again?" he grinned. It's the grins, I tell you! They were just so damn creepy! Gah, there's that word again! I'm swearing! Ah, this isn't like me! No, I can't be losing my mind. No, I don't believe it; I refuse to believe that I'm losing my mind based off these Russian grins. They may be creepy in the, 'I know you're hiding something from me' kind of way…

Okay, I'm not completely sane. I'm going on this inner monologue about smiles. Something's not right here.

I blushed, "none of your beeswax!" I replied childishly… like the child that I was. Because really, I have another little secret of sorts to tell you… I'm only fifteen, and in grade eleven. So you see; I got bumped up a grade in like… grade two I believe. Hey, I have a scientist as a Mom; I'm bound to pick some brains up from her.

"Real mature Max, I haven't heard that since grade school," Kai shook his head, his two toned hair falling into his eyes. Do not insult my childish cover up… I'm cute and I can get away with this. That will be the only time that I will be glad of my cuteness!

You know I have not yet thought of something to add, or get rid of off my list… hmmm. Interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>M.B.C.R says: Thank you for the love! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I plan on having the next one longer and much more interesting... this chapter was a much needed evil for the whole plot line... as much as I hate thinking up interesting plots it makes things so much better. <strong>_

_** Please send me reviews... good or bad, I don't care. :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Smile**

There were thing I never thought would happen, but they seemed to just happen now, as if those locked door of my past started to open alarming fast. Locked doors became unlocked before finally opening up completely, only to lock those doors that were always open for me before. Speaking of formerly locked doors…

_Always lock the bathroom door…_

So I'm guessing it wasn't locked in the first place, but still, it was a shock to see Kai and Tala in the door way as I covered my body with the bubbled from my bath. Hey, you're never too old to take a bubble bath. They feel nice, and they make me happy! That's all the matters! "Are we interrupting?" Tala voiced folding his arms over his chest.

"uh…" I gathered more bubbles to my lap, there was hardly any left, shoot, "yeah," I blushed. Now this was beyond awkward. Uh… well I know it's only awkward after you say it is but look at it this way—Two gay guys in my bathroom while I'm in the bathtub taking a bath… yeah, I think you can understand where I'm coming from. "Umm, can you wait outside?"

Kai chuckled, "sure," he shook his head, closing the door after he and Tala left.

I glanced down at Draciel in his little tub beside the bath; you know the ones that you wash babies in? Yeah, I baby my turtle. He is great, and awesome, and cool… and cute for a turtle. I unplugged the tub (my bath) with my toes, because I'm a monkey like that, quickly grabbing the towel from the rack as I left the tub. The turtle watched me from his own tub. Spoiled little thing. "Come on buddy, it's time to put you back in your home," I told the reptile. The turtle watching me with those little eyes of his as I picked him up, and wrapped him in a hand towel. That's right, a hand towel.

I should get him his own towel for Christmas! That would be so cool! It'll have a little turtle on it and everything, it'll be soft and fuzzy… it would be SOOOOOooooo cool! I opened the door, my guests stood in the hallway, "I'm just going to get dressed…" I told them.

As I closed my door, turtle in hand, I heard Tala say, "We're going out, dress decently."

Dress decently? What is that suppose to mean? Don't I dress decently all the time? It's not like I go running around in my underwear, or naked for that matter… well… not anytime that the Russians know of. I think. I hope.

I placed my turtle in his little home and pulled open my closet. "Decent… I need something decent," I mumbled closing the closet doors after grabbing a green medium-large shirt, reaching into my dresser for socks, boxers and pants before throwing them all on. I stood in front of the mirror. Is this decent enough? I threw off the shirt, pulling out a white undershirt and a green flannel. Now this looked better.

I smiled to myself, pulling the corner of my lips up higher and ruffled my hair slightly. Now this should be decent enough. I pulled open my door, greeted with maroon and ice blue eyes. "Decent enough?" I voiced doing a spin. I felt so gay.

Tala grinned wolfishly, "Good enough, now let's go." The two Russian's left down the stairs, leaving me to stare at their forms in confusion; I really wish I knew where they were taking me. I trailed behind them, from putting my shoes on, to leaving the house, boarding a bus, and going to the mall. We stood in front of the fountain, the jets sprouted water into the air, the splash coating my cheeks in little microscopic droplets. I've always loved water. "We're going to tell you a little secret," the red headed Russian pulled me close, "never wear two types of baggy clothing at once."

I stared, "but that's the only kind of clothing that I have!" I exclaimed, the looks on their faces was beyond creepy. I feared for my life.

"We know." The grins pulled their cheeks up, creasing their face in a creepy way. Is it just me or are these Russian's just plain creepy? And is it just me or have I been using the word creep more often? I really need to pull open a thesaurus and find a new word to substitute creepy.

Alright, I'm going to think of all the words that I can substitute creepy with: awful, disturbing, dreadful, eerie, frightening, ghoulish, gruesome, hair-raising, horrible, nightmarish, shudder-some (I like this one), sinister, terrifying, threatening, unpleasant, weird…

Alright, so there are lots of different adjectives for creepy, maybe I really should expand my vocabulary some more. "Then why am I here?" I gulped, my eyes traveling from one tall Russian to the taller Russian.

"We're going to teach you how to make a straight man homosexual," Tala replied tightening his grip on the back of my neck as I made a horrible attempt at escape. If anything it was more of a flinch in the downwards direction.

_Never let Tala and Kai take me shopping again. EVER!_

They left me on my front porch hours later with bags of tight fitting pants and shirts. I could not believe that I had spent hours with those two, and not once had they started sucking face. Impressive. I groaned, kicking the front door open (which I just unlocked), carrying the bags in before dumping them in a heap on the floor. I had a lot to think about now. I've never actually thought of dressing differently, I always thought I looked great just the way that I was.

But… then again, I never got the girl, and its shaping out that I won't even get the guy either.

I sighed, closing the door, and with the flick of the wrist I proceed to lock the door as well. Dad would most likely not be home in till I was in bed, dead to the world. Tucked into my bed with hair covering my face, and drool soaking my pillow, and with a foot poking out of the covers. Typical Max sleeping habits. I placed the house keys in the bowl by the door, the mirror above it reflected to show a frown.

I don't frown.

I pulled my lips into a small, but effective smile. Everything will work out in the end Maxie-boy, I'll be fine. I don't need to get the guy in the end. Or even the girl for that matter. I can be alone, and perfectly happy. I could pull it off!

…who was I fooling? The mirror showed that frown again, blue eyes dulled.

Maybe I could be a crazy turtle guy, you know, like those crazy cat ladies… but with turtles and as a dude. That wouldn't be too bad, except of course, the fact that I'll be crazy and still alone. I don't do well with being alone. I sighed turning away from the gateway to my inner torment. Eyes clenched, "It'll be fine, I'll pull through," I whispered.

I took hold of the bags, socked feet thumbed up, louder than normal, the stairs. Just do what Kai and Tala said, wear some of these clothes tomorrow and see if Michael notices the change. _"No offense Max, but you kinda look like a girl. So use that to your advantage. Show off the slight curves of your hips, and see if he looks at you."_ Dumping the bags in front of my desk I stripped to my underwear.

I do look like a girl… kinda. A very flat girl, but my hips were taking more to the female edge. "Why?" I cried out pulling my blonde locks, "why couldn't I be gifted with either female parts, or an actual male looking body? But noooo, I had to have the STUPID HIPS OF A GIRL!" I shouted, pulling on my hair some more.

I blinked, pulling on my cheeks, "Stupid cute face, why do you have to look so young?"

That's right… because I am young. I sighed. Enough of this, I'm going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.C.R says: I kinda lost my train of thought during the shopping scene, so I just didn't really bother putting you through the torture of reading it. Don't worry, Max will show you parts of their 'shopping adventure', just not in this chapter ;P Next chapter I give Michael a more important role. I still love having the Russian's being all creepy, it provides me something to further look forward to everytime I come back to this story. <strong>

** All I think about when I'm writing these chapters are, "how can I make them be a part of this chapter so I can have the word 'creepy grin' in there." God I love them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Smile**

I could only do so much to help Michael Parker. His crush liked the idea of being able to rant and rave to a 'gay kid'. It was like this chick never knew that a guy could like another guy. It was early in my English period when she suddenly paused, a smile pulling her on her lips. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" she grins, her eyes twinkling brightly at me as she rested her chin on a closed fist.

I flushed darkly, "I-I guess… who doesn't?" I blushed rubbing at my nose.

She pushed her hair over her shoulder as her heavily make-up'd eyelashes fluttered before narrowing, her gaze focusing on every movement my face made. Every single twitch. "Is it Michael Parker?" Kate leaned forward, her voice hushed. My face flared up and my eyes dropped to our work, "it is… holy shit it is," she all but giggled. I really just wanted to cry, no like really really did, and my eye lids began to feel heavy and everything. "I won't tell anyone, okay? Our little secret." She patted my cheek, letting it rest there.

I couldn't help but stare, "what?" my mouth hung open. Her finger touched my nose, a grin breaking out on her lips.

"Michael has been trying to get with me on and off again for years, but to tell you the truth," she leaned to my ear, "I have a crush on one of your Russian friends." She pulled back with blush dushed on her cheeks. She rubbed her nose bashfully.

And that was when I got it. She was faking this image of hers just like me. But this image worked in fooling everyone, while mine fooled enough people for me to get by. Kate was known, she was hated, she was liked, she had boys fawning over her constantly… and the Kate that everyone knew was a lie. "You know who I like… so you have to share, you know who mine is…" that's right, I'm going to guilt this girl into telling me.

Okay, yeah. This is a little unlike me, but come on! What else am I going to do in this kind of situation? Sit on my thumbs? Nah, I'm gonna figure out who're my allies, and who's bridges I can burn. Because if Kai and Tala's plan works, I may just land a boyfriend out of Michael Parker. So call me a little hopeful, or a little rash, but damn it! Michael Parker was attractive… well if I was into dudes. But I'm not. Nope, totally not into Michael Parker.

"Tall…blonde…" Kate began to mumble, her cheeks darkening its dusted pink hue.

My mind paused, drawing a blank. One face stood out, but it couldn't have been. Not Spencer… not once did I ever hear that someone had a crush on the big guy. But this girl in front of me, this popular girl with the popular mask wanted to be with him. "Spencer?" I just had to ask at this point.

Kate tucked a curl around her ear in response. "He's caring, and handsome, and sweet, and kind, and his scene so much—I can tell. But he keeps moving forward, y'know. I admire that about him." She shuffled closer to me in her seat, "I want his arms wrapped around me—"

Okay this was when I shot my eyebrows to my hair line and prayed that she wasn't going to tell me about some girly fantasy about how she dreamed of the two of them making love. Like, it's all nice and stuff to care for someone and want to do that (me speaking for myself as well) but it's a completely different story if some chick's going to just say this in the middle of a class like you're her bestie. Damn cuteness!

"—and keep me safe from this world. And finally be myself… not having to worry about if they'd except me…" Okay, I could deal with that. That was a whole lot better than I thought that was going to be. She twirled her hair around her fingers as her thoughts began to swim through her mind. Her eyes became unfocused at she stared at her lap with a small grin. I could understand these feelings; I have them every day after all. "Hey Max, how about we help each other out."

"Whu?"

She smiled, whatever her thought were they sure put her in a chipper mood, "how about you help me with Spencer, and I'll help you with Michael. Sound fair?"

Sound fair?

Fair?

Really, how is this fair? Michael likes HER! Not me! How could she… or me… heck even Kai and Tala… how could they get Michael _freaking _Parker to like ME!? I don't understand. Like no, really, someone please tell me how these people think they could get him to be with me? Or does the people that I hang out with just crazy? Well okay, it's a fact that they're freaking nuts, too many screws loose and all that junk. But still!

"Sounds fair… but how are you going to do it?" I asked, and boy did I ever find out.

_Help Kate get a date with Spencer so she can do something to get M.P to like me._

The bell rang and Kate rushed Michael. And I mean rushed him. I'll give you a quick play by play: bell rings, Kate instantly jumps out of her chair and is in front of Micheal. And this is where we are now.

"Mike, you've been trying to date me for years now. And I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm not interested. And Maxie didn't even need to tell me, I figured it out on my own. But if you really want my honest opinion, I think you should date him. He's kind, and cute, and sweet. And the two of you would be perfect together. And not to mention a big deal. I mean c'mon, Michael Parker dating Max Tate. The star and the Sweetheart."

The look on everyone's face. Oh lord all mighty, smite me now. What have I done? Oh god Ian's going to never let me live this down! Oh god!

But Kate grinned at my senior crush though as she most likely broke his heart and disgusted him in all one go. But she patted his cheek after before pulling me out of the class with her. "I know that looked horrible from where you stood. But you'd never get through to him the way that you and your friends might have tried. Guys like him only understand when you're throwing bright neon bricks at their heads and even then most of them don't understand and trail after girls who want nothing to do with him. The point in this conversation was to get him thinking about it. Plant the seed… and all you need to do is water it every so often, and wait for him to do the rest."

I couldn't help but stare. This girl was either a genius or evil… or both? Why didn't anyone else think of this? Wait… the answer was in that speech. It's we're guys. "So I guess I have to put in a good word with Spencer now…"

She grinned, pecking my cheek when we reached my locker, "Oh yeah. My work for you only just started too. We have a little ways to go."

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.C.R says: I actually just decided that I wanted Kate to be a bigger role. I had a sudden idea for her character arc that I never even thought about and it was all because of Spencer and I felt horrible for pairing everyone up with everyone else and Ian and Spencer are all alone. So I needed someone... and Kate... well I changed her a bit, but it still fits in with the original plot just fine. Actually it makes it a lot more interesting. <strong>

**Reviews are loved, just like you's~ :)**


End file.
